la magia que vivimos
by Starhey
Summary: Parecía un simple sueño con una chica pelirroja. Pero no lo era. Poco despues, comprendimos que ahora nos tocaba a nosotras una nueva misión
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

No recuerdo nada más de ese día. De algo tan importante, sería lógico que hasta me supiera la fecha de memoria. Pero no. Sólo recuerdo que fue a principios de tercero de primaria. ¿Cuántos años tendría entonces? ¿10? ¿11?

Probablemente.

Lo que si recuerdo, con todos los detalles, cada uno tan real como el otro, es el sueño que tuve esa noche.

Yo suelo recordar mis sueños, por lo tanto, recordar este no debería marcar una diferencia. Aun así, tiene un no se que especial. O quizás sea por todo lo que paso después de esa noche. O quizás sea, que mis amigas tuvieron exactamente el mismo sueño…

Me encontraba caminando, aparentemente sola, aunque sabía que mis tres compañeras caminaban a mi mismo ritmo. No puedo describir lo que vi a mí alrededor. Era tan irreal tanto como era un hecho. La textura que me daba cosquillas entre los dedos, era a la vez brusca, y me rechazaba. Todo era azul y rosa. Los dos colores mezclados se distinguían, perfectamente uno de otro.

Una torre se alzo en el eterno horizonte, y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada de alegría para mis adentros. Me sentí en casa.

No se como tan rápido alcanzamos la torre, que se había convertido en una estructura enorme. Impresionante. Un castillo impenetrable, que nos invitaba a pasar.

Lo hicimos.

Adentro, todo ocurrió en cámara rápida. Gente de blanco se movía, y luego se apaciguaba. Las paredes tenían jeroglíficos (no, claro que no lo eran, pero no se describirlos con ninguna palabra que exista aún), que parecían contar una historia.

Luego todo fue más lento. Una señora pelirroja de unos 25 años, vestida de algo así como un hada, nos ofreció una sonrisa. Le devolvimos una. Luego se acercó y de su mano brotaron cuatro luces perfectas, estrellas de colores, que se acercaron a nosotras, con una danza.

Luego cada luz se postró enfrente de cada una. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo. Por instinto extendimos la mano y recibimos las luces. Paz. Paz, como nunca antes.

Entonces la Señora pelirroja se volvió de unos cuantos años más que nosotras, como las chicas de secundaria.

Entonces desperté, y comenzó todo


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero agradecerles a Sofi, a Mich y a Bren, por los maravillosos juegos que se nos ocurrieron entonces L.A.D!! No c de donde sacamos la creatividad para jugar tanto**

**1**

Llegue temprano a la escuela, cosa que hoy en día es imposible para mí.

Fui al salón 35, y dejé mis cosas en el lugar acostumbrado. Salí al patio.

En la escuela sencillamente había aglomeraciones. Eran seis grados, de cinco a siete salones cada uno, en los cuales _jamás _había menos de 50 alumnos. El patio era gigantesco, por lo cual no se sentía tanta gente, pero aun así, a veces uno se sentía perdido, y no por el hecho de no conocer las instalaciones como la palma de la mano, sino en que entre tanta gente, es difícil encontrar a quien se busca (estoy segura de que si fuera de esas escuelas en las que se debe llevar uniforme, me habría vuelto loca, tanta gente, sin originalidad), como a mi me pasaba ahora.

Quien sabe donde podría encontrar ahora a cada una de mis tres mejores amigas. Hasta la fecha, si no las tengo cerca, siento una angustia que crece cada vez más.

Esa vez, la angustia no nació pequeña. De hecho temí que pudiera ocurrirles algo. Me estaba espantando, muy por encima de la cuenta, cuando una voz a mis espaldas resolvió todo

- Hola, Emma-

Me voltee y las vi a las tres. Por su rostro de alivio supuse que ellas también se habían estado preocupando.

- ¡Hola!- respondí. Nos quedaban, si mi cálculo no fallaba, unos 15 minutos antes del toque. Tenía tanto que decirles, y era perfecto que estuvieran las tres. Debía, por algún motivo, compartirles mi sueño

- ¿Saben algo?

- Adivinen que

- Quiero contarles algo genial

- Quería platicarles una cosa

No se quien dijo que cosa. Nuestras voces sonaron al unísono, interrumpiéndose accidentalmente entre ellas. Luego compartimos el silencio

Michelle se atrevió a hablar.

- Iba a decirles que anoche tuve un sueño súper- dijo. _Que rara coincidencia_ pensé. – Era de nosotras cuatro. Íbamos caminando a un como castillo y entramos, Ahí vimos a una joven de pelo rojo…

Sentí como cambiaba mi expresión, sin quererlo. Igual se cambiaron las caras de Sofía y de Brenda. Quizás tales expresiones, fueron las que cortaron el relato de nuestra amiga

-¿Qué les pasa?- dijo con voz entrecortada.

- Yo… yo soñé lo mismo- atiné a decir

- Y yo- dijo Brenda

Nos volteamos a ver a Sofía, quien solo meneo la cabeza, afirmando.

Sentí un cierto miedo, pero menor al que había sentido momentos atrás. Y lo más extraño, es que en un caso como este, lo más racional sería estar aterrada, cuando menos preguntando, respondiendo, analizando. Buscando una respuesta a un extraño suceso de telepatía.

Pero no. De hecho, los siguientes segundos que aguardamos en silencio, eran cada vez más tranquilizadores, a tal grado que estuve a un paso de sentir que aquello era muy normal.

Supe que mis amigas sentían lo mismo. No se como, solo sabía que así era. Pero claro, después de compartir un sueño, compartir una sensación sería lo de menos. Incluso la gente más _normal, _de vez en cuando comparte sensaciones con alguien más.

La campana sonó, pero aún así, nos quedamos ahí, muy quietas, sintiéndonos cada vez más a gusto con la situación. Era increíble. Se sentía como otro lazo más para unirnos. Suena tonto lo sé, pero así empecé a tomármelo: una cosa más que teníamos en común.

Segundo toque. Problemas.

Corrimos a nuestros salones. Michelle se metió al 34, Brenda y Sofía se pararon bajo el marco de la puerta, ante la negativa del profesor a dejarlas pasar. Yo toqué a la puerta de mi salón. La miss me anotó en su lista y me dejo pasar. Me senté en silencio y aguardé, cualquier cosa.

Quería ir a mi casa a soñar, para comprobar si ocurría de nuevo.

Los timbres siguieron sonando cada 45 minutos. El sonido más ansiado, el toque de las 10:45 fue el que mas se tardó en llegar. Necesitaba esos 30 minutos a solas con mis amigas.

Segundo a segundo, la manecilla mas fina, delgada y rápida de los tres seguía avanzando en su eterna cárcel circular, y por lo tanto, yo también seguía encarcelada.

Tic tac, tic, tac.

Ah, pero que curioso a veces se siente el tiempo. Siempre avanza más lento o más rápido, exactamente en contra de tu conveniencia y tus deseos. Pero tarde o temprano, esa campana habría de sonar.

Entonces no sabía leer muy bien el reloj de manecillas, por eso di gracias cuando, por fin, la miss dijo que preparáramos la cosas para salir. Tomé mi almuerzo, por costumbre, aunque ese día no tenía hambre.

Sonó el timbre, finalmente.

Decidí dejar mi comida en el salón, y salí corriendo al salón 34, ya que era justamente el de en medio. Mis tres amigas habían salido tan rápido como yo, y también estaban con las manos vacías.

- Eso del sueño ¿que raro no? – dijo Brenda

- Sí, pero es increíble. En serio ,a cuantas persona conocen que…

-Shh, aquí no- me interrumpió Sofía.

Aunque era ahora mas que obvio que a las tres nos parecía normal, comprendimos que tenía razón. Por algún motivo desconocido, hablar de _eso_ entre tantos, resultaba un tanto peligroso e incoherente. Prohibido.

-Vamos a las escaleras del auditorio- sugirió en voz baja Michelle, seguramente por temor a ese peligro inexistente.

Cruzamos el patio de atrás y atravesamos las canchas, esquivando con sorprendente habilidad los balones de futbol que a los chicos e inexpertos jugadores en más de una ocasión se les escapaban.

Después del bullicio que causaban los griteríos de las canchas, llegamos a la entrada del auditorio, donde reinaba la calma.

Este lugar era famoso, pero aun así, nadie solía visitarlo frecuentemente. Nos sentamos detrás de una pared, escondiéndonos. Por algún motivo, los profesores que estaban de guardia eran enemigos de esa zona.

Nos sentamos en círculo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Ahora que?-

Ahora tenía una enorme curiosidad por buscar explicaciones, no racionales, pues las lógicas, no son más que mentiras bien fundadas.

- No existe explicación lógica- dijo Brenda

-¡Exacto! – Añadió Sofía.- En clase pensamos que el castillo, obviamente no era de aquí-

- ¿Aquí, donde?- sentí un escalofrío mientras formulaba mi pregunta. Sabía la respuesta

- Aquí. Ya sabes…- dijo Brenda

- ¿Este mundo?- inquirió Sofía. Era obvio.

- Sí- Brenda hizo énfasis moviendo la cabeza- A eso me refería. Si la situación va mas allá de _aquí,_ la respuesta no puede ser de aquí. Sería inútil buscar una explicación lógica, porque según la lógica, no hay otros mundos.

-¿Cuál situación?- preguntó Michelle- es un sueño y ya. Los sueños no se limitan a la vida diaria

- ¿En serio crees que era un sueño normal?- pregunté con un ligero tono de desafío. Era claro que ella sabía que ese sueño no era normal -¿que no lo sentiste, no se, diferente?

Mi amiga parpadeo, admitiendo que era cierto.

- Bueno… por algún motivo, no me inquieta que tuviéramos el mismo sueño, es el sueño en sí. Porque, es cierto y es obvio. No, no era un sueño normal – dijo.

- ¡sí!- respondimos las otras tres

-Era tan real- dije- Como si realmente hubiera pasado. Sobre todo **ella. **Se que la conozco de algún lado…

No había razonado eso antes. Lo dije como reflexión solo para mi, en voz alta, pero a juzgar por los seis ojos que brillaron enfrente de mí, pude saber que el comentario las había hecho pensar a ellas.

Si, la joven pelirroja era, desde luego, lo primero que tendríamos que descifrar.

La sensación de estar familiarizada con ella, de algún modo. Se sentía su ser, flotando en el aire, convirtiendo en dulce el aliento de nuestras palabras llenas de amargura.

Los rostros de mis amigas solo decían que si a un nivel silencioso escalofriante. Estábamos intentando descifrar aquello, ese sentimiento de conocer, tan peligroso. Tan peligroso conocimiento. ¿y si en verdad fuera peligroso, entonces porque nuestros instintos nos estaban incitando a segur buscando mas a fondo?

Si se pensaba friamente, resultaba muy humano aquello de querer jugar con lo prohibido, en el fondo. Nadie gusta de seguir una rutina cada día. Al final, acaba siendo aburrido recorrer el mismo camino derecho dibujado cuidadosamente, y por lo general, se aprovecha la primera curva inesperada que aparece, a menos que seas de aquellos que en verdad tienen sentido común. Aquellos que pueden saltar un poco sobre lo humano…

Ah, pero que curioso a veces se siente el tiempo. Siempre avanza más lento o más rápido, exactamente en contra de tu conveniencia y tus deseos. Pero tarde o temprano, esa campana habría de sonar.

Y sonó.

Nos levantamos aun en silencio, a dirigirnos de nuevo a los salones


	3. Chapter 3

**BF4E, nta slo uds saben lo q signifikn pra mi, y es dificil decirlo con palabras mas **_**humanas. **_**Las kero un ch, nunca lo olviden**

El día siguió su curso con predecible lentitud.

Lo peor era, que al sonar la campana que anunciaba la libertad a la 1:30, solo había finalizado la mitad de una fatigosa jornada. Lo bueno, sin embargo, era que la mitad del día que aun faltaba de recorrer, era sin duda la que me agradaba más. En cierto modo, el timbre sí anunciaba una especie de libertad, no porque entonces pudiera ser libre del todo, sino porque, adonde iba ahora, era justo donde quería estar.

-¡Emma!- la voz de Sofía sonó del otro lado del patio. Estaba parada junto a su mamá. Yo caminé hasta ellas, con mi sonrisa de urgencia por salir, - ¡hoy es miércoles!

- Si, lo se- no sabía a donde nos llevaba esto.

- Los miércoles yo te doy un aventón a la pista, tonta- dijo, seguramente pensando como lo olvidé.

- Ah sí, ¡es cierto!- dije con entusiasmo de verdad. Lo mejor era patinar. Aun mejor si Sofía estaba en el mismo curso que yo, y mejor todavía cuando era miércoles y ella me llevaba hasta allá.

Como la mayoría de las amigas, teníamos bastantes aficiones en común. En este caso hasta entonces, teníamos una obsesión. Pero ¿cómo no obsesionarse con el frío que vuelve tus mejillas de color rojizo? ¿Con el sonido silencioso de hacer una fina grieta juguetona en el hielo por donde vas pasando? ¿Cómo superar esa curiosa sensación de unirte con el hielo después de un preocupante momento de vértigo, cuando te caes y el agua que se desprende del hielo te moja, acariciándote? O mejor aún, cuando te levantas.

Nos subimos a la camioneta de Sofía y nos sentamos en los asientos de hasta atrás. Su hermanita se sentó sola en medio. A continuación iríamos a nuestra actual escuela, a recoger a su hermano, quien se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Su mamá puso en la videocasetera del coche _Simbad el marino, _aunque apenas si me di cuenta, absorta en mis pensamientos como estaba. Además, aunque hubiese querido verla, desde esos asientos era algo difícil, pues estaban más bien aislados del resto del coche, perfectos para contar secretos típicos de niñas, chismear un poco, o quizá también, descubrir…

- Emma…- susurró Sofía.

-¿Sí?- esperé con cautela.

- ¿Me podrías contar el sueño?- su petición me extrañó, pues si habíamos tenido el mismo sueño, no concibo como se podría llegar a olvidar algo así… así de… inolvidable.

No obstante, le relate el sueño que aún me daba vuelas en algún rincón de mi subconsciente. Se lo conté con aún más detalles de lo que les he contado a ustedes. Ella se limitó a escuchar en silencio, algo raro porque es muy platicona **(¿feliz, Sofilu?)**, como yo, y eso hace difícil relatar cualquier cosa. De vez en cuando, asentía levemente con la cabeza, y eso me permitía saber que no se había dormido con los ojos abiertos, si es que eso era posible, o aunque fuera, mas posible de que ella se estuviera quieta tanto tiempo.

En cierto modo, yo tampoco estaba muy "despierta" que digamos. Mi vigilia me la robaban las palabras que nacían en mi mente, ocupada encontrando a duras penas las necesarias para expresar algo así. Tiempo después, te vuelves capaz de resumirlo, pero cuando es una experiencia nueva, solo quieres darle vueltas, vueltas hasta marearte. Es como cuando te compran algo nuevo, que al principio no te separas de él, pero puede que, con el tiempo, se vaya volviendo otro de los cachivaches que almacenas en un cajón.

Acabé de contarlo todo, con ganas de empezar otra vez.

- Es que yo…-dijo con rara precaución- no lo soñé exactamente así.

Sin duda no me sorprendió asustarme. Aparte, eso debería representar alguna clase de alivio, pues no éramos locas telepáticas. Claro eso sin contar que partíamos de la base de que ahora eso _era_ bueno. Bueno y muy especial. Si resultaba que el sueño no era el mismo, ¿Dónde quedaría entonces la aventura? ¿Y la oportunidad de salir de la rutina? ¿La oportunidad de ser también especiales?

-Quiero decir, todo lo que dijiste, es exactamente igual, pero yo no me desperté justo ahí.- añadió

- ¿que pasó después?- pregunté curiosa

-Después de que ella se hiciera joven, nosotras nos volvimos más o menos como de la edad que ella tenía antes. Menos. Dieciocho quizás- hizo una pausa, que yo habría llenado en otras situaciones.- Solo que después de un rato nos dimos cuenta de que sólo éramos nosotras _por dentro_-

- Yo… no entiendo- alcancé a decir

- Sí, quiero decir… - reflexionó- Como cuando sueñas que eres alguien más, pero a la vez eres solo tu. Adentró de alguien más. Solo que aquí era extraño…- reflexionó otra vez- Mira, tenía ante mi a estás personas, exactamente igualitas a ustedes, pero más grande. Una versión adulta de ustedes, pero no ustedes, _ustedes. _Solo personas que se les parecían muchísimo. Luego me di cuenta de que ustedes se iban percatando de lo mismo.

"Les intenté hablar, pero de la boca de esa persona sonó una voz distinta. Mi voz sonó de eco interno, como esa voz que te escuchas a ti mismo cuando lees. La otra persona me contesto a mí por dentro, me dijo que me calmara. Luego empezó a comunicarse con las demás 'otras', y no decía nada que yo entendiera, ni preguntaba las cosas sobre las que yo tenía duda, y así me di cuenta que yo solo estaba ahí adentro de adorno, por que no podía controlar ese cuerpo.

"Tampoco podía interrumpirlo y eso era lo mas frustrante. Tenía mente propia y yo era la intrusa. Yo estaba pensando en eso cuando los otros se callaron. Entonces empezaron a llamarme por mi nombre. Note que si la persona que estaba por fuera de mi hablaba, yo solo podría hablar con el, como si estuviera aquí adentro conmigo. Pero si esa otra se callaba, y por su voluntad dejaba que yo me comunicara a través de ella, podría hacerlo. Así que empecé a llamarlas a ustedes también…

"Claro, cuando empezaba a comprender todo eso, la otra me quitó el control. Todos empezaron a decir 'Hemos vuelto'. Yo le pedí a gritos a la otra que me dejara hablar otra vez, y luego ante su negativa, le empecé a gritar que quien era.

- ¿Qué te dijo?-

Un escalofrío nos recorrió la espalda a las dos

-Me dijo que era yo.

La mamá de Sofía carraspeo. No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos paradas enfrente de la pista. Agarramos las maletas y bajamos de un salto de la camioneta, son esperar ni un segundo más. Acto seguido, el vehiculo arrancó y fue a buscar un lugar para estacionarse. Nos quedamos paradas ahí unos segundos y dimos la vuelta hacia las puertas automáticas.

Una agradable ráfaga de frío me pego en la cara al entrar. Faltaban unos quince minutos en lo que se acababa esa clase y pasaban el zamboni.

Sacamos el uniforme de la maleta y fuimos a los vestidores. El vestido y el suéter eran muy bonitos, negros con una raya rosa y el escudo de la pista, pero sinceramente, no se a quien se le ocurrió hacerlo obligatorio para los entrenamientos. A mi me gustaba ir a entrenar de pants, ya que era más cómodo y menos frío, y el vestido no se estropeaba para ocasiones mas útiles, como recitales y cosas así.

- No es justo- dije en voz alta.

- Lo sé- coincidió mi amiga adivinando lo que pensaba, o quizás solo lo sabía por la regularidad con que me quejaba del tema.

Los vestidores eran en realidad los baños. Cambiarse ahí resultaba un tanto incomodo, porque adentro de un cubículo no hay el suficiente espacio para ponerte las medias a gusto y no faltaba un golpe en la cabeza. Después de eso todo era fácil.

Después de cambiarnos aun quedaba tiempo, y fuimos a la cafetería a tomar algo caliente. En silencio. Eso me enloquecía. Yo no podía descifrar esa mirada mística en los ojos de Sofía. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Por la forma en la que me había contado su otra mitad del sueño, pude percibir que más bien se había tornado en una pesadilla, y con razón. Por experiencia conocía que las pesadillas suelen sentirse a flor de piel, y, al menos con mi mitad del sueño, yo había logrado sentir todo como si lo viviera. La combinación de esto con lo de una pesadilla ya de por sí vívida, tendría que ser como para no querer volver a dormir jamás

-¿En que piensas?- pregunté sin poder contenerme

- Nada. Es solo que cuando te conté el resto, soné más bien tonta. Me refiero a 'no era yo pero era yo en otro yo que si era yo'- agregando a esto último comillas aéreas, y modificando su tono de voz a lo burlón

-mmm...- pensé que sería mejor, por un rato, seguir por otro camino- Oye ¿Y Vane?

Funcionó. Sofía levantó la mirada. Usualmente nuestra entrenadora ya estaría por ahí, brincando la cuerda o algo, e invitando a los demás entrenadores a cenar después de clases.

- Espera, ella dijo que se iría- me recordó.

- Cierto…-

Era triste. Hace ya tiempo nos había dicho que por ahí de febrero se mudaría a Florida, en cuanto encontrara un reemplazo para el grupo. En cuanto Sofía me lo recordó, decidí que iba a odiar a la nueva solo por que sí. En algún lugar de mi interior, me estaba regañando a mi misma por ser tan berrinchuda. Esta vocecilla estaba empezando a ganarme la discusión.

-¡No!- le contesté en voz alta- Yo no quiero a otra, quiero a Vane.

-Yo igual- dijo Sofía, quien afortunadamente no dudo en pensar que yo le hablaba a ella- La nueva lo va a echar a perder.

Al menos me consolé al saber que mi amiga estaba tan predispuesta como yo para odiar a una desconocida. La vocecilla calló.

Regresamos por el corredor a ponernos los patines. Las otras siete niñas de la clase empezaron a llegar y a arremolinarse en los baños. Era bueno que aunque fuera los miércoles, yo no estuviera ahí, siendo aplastada por ellas y por la gente de los demás cursos, sin mencionar a los que ya iban de salida y tenían prisa por quitarse el uniforme. No los culpaba. La primera en salir victoriosa con su uniforme puesto de aquél peligroso gentío, fue, por desgracia, Fernanda, una niña con quien Sofía y yo teníamos una fuerte enemistad.

Fernanda era de lo más insoportable. Era presumida y rencorosa. Sus papás tenían algún puesto interesante, y ella siempre cargaba unos cuantos billetes de más en el bolsillo, que su papá le regalaba 'por si acaso', y eso, según ella, era motivo suficiente para ser tratada con diferencia, mejor que a las demás. La mayoría de las chicas de ahí la ignoraban en lo posible, pero si Fernanda las llamaba o les hablaba, no lo impedían.

Tal vez por eso, nos odiaba a Sofía y a mí. No le teníamos miedo, ni nos impresionaba, ni nos controlaba, ni nada.

Ella pasó enfrente de nosotras con aire elegante. Sofía y yo nos reímos bajito y fuimos a la puertecita que detrás tenía nuestro paraíso congelado. Era cuestión de dar un paso.

Después de que pasan el zamboni, el hielo queda delicioso, muy liso y dócil.

Patinamos disfrutando hasta la esquina de nuestro grupo. Fernanda llegó detrás.

-¿Están muy tristes porque ya no van a ser las consentidas?- nos preguntó burlona.

- ¿Estas triste por que vas a seguir siendo la última?-

- Yo soy la mejor-

Las demás empezaron a llegar, poco a poco, y Fer se fue a buscar refugio con ellas

- Es una tonta- dijo So.

-Lo se, aunque por ahora solo voy a odiar a la nueva-

- Yo igual-

Entonces, una chica de unos 23, son una larga cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta, se deslizo con gracia hacia donde estábamos nosotras. Con una sonrisa amistosa nos preguntó si ese era el grupo de Vanesa. Luego nos puso a hacer scoolings hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Por más que intenté no pude odiarla.

El entrenamiento fue divertido. Claro, fue Fernanda la que lo arruinó. La actividad consistía en avanzar hacia delante, dar un salto y avanzar hacia atrás. Íbamos pasando una por una, y como no, en la suerte del destino, Sofía y yo éramos las penúltimas, justo antes de Fernanda en la fila.

Ella se iba burlando de todas las que pasaban, y les decía en la cara sus errores cuando se volvían a formar. Fue un alivio cuando llego mi turno y luego el de Sofía. Cuando pasó Fernanda, se callo al hielo de la manera más cómica. Volvió a la fila sin intentarlo otra vez. Sofía y yo nos ahogábamos de la risa

-¿De que se ríen?-

- De que te caíste como borracho- contesté entre risas

-Mis patines no tienen filo- se defendió

-Sí, claro- dijo Sofía

- ¿Sabes, So? Al parecer a Fernanda le gusta mucho el hielo-

Mi amiga agarró un poco de la viruta de hielo que se forma con la navaja y se lo lanzó a Fernanda. En respuesta ella empujó a Sofía. Esperé a que se parara junto a mí, y le lancé una mirada a ella y a los patines de Fernanda alternativamente. Cuando Sofía entendíó lo que quise decir, contamos hasta tres en voz baja, y luego cada una pateo una de las botas de Fernando, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y calló hacia atrás, con un sonoro _ploc_. Debo admitir que eso pudo haberla lastimado muy seriamente.

- Hey, ¿Qué ocurre ahí atrás?- pegunto la entrenadora

Fernanda nos miró con una sonrisa, y luego puso su cara de sufrimiento al triple. Nos señaló con un dedo. La nueva se paro junto a nosotras con los brazos cruzados, y nos vio a los ojos. Entonces sus ojos azules estallaron con una expresión de sorpresa cuando nos miro. Sin salir de su asombro, nos dijo que al fuéramos con ella.

Nadie más pareció darse cuenta de su sorpresa.

Eso ocurrió cuando faltaban dos minutos para las tres, por lo cual la clase ya se había terminado. Nos sacaron de la pista. Ella espero pacientemente a que Sofía y yo nos pusiéramos unos tenis para poder seguirla.

- Yo no creo que estamos en problemas- me susurró Sofía al oído.

- Ni yo. No, es algo más-

Quizás desde la noche anterior nos habíamos vuelto paranoicas, pero no nos cupo duda en cuanto sus ojos azules nos reflejaron.

Entramos en la parte de debajo de la pista, donde están los salones de baile y calentamiento. Nos sentamos en unas bancas que estaban por ahí. Sofía y yo nos sentamos juntas y ella se sentó delante de nosotras.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- pregunto con voz amable y algo ansiosa.

-Sofía-

-Emma-

-Sofía, Emma- repitió mirándonos al decirlo.- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Cornelia. Tengo una pregunta. -Esperamos. -¿Ustedes fueron las únicas?-

-¡No! Fernanda Martínez nos molestó primero- contestó mi amiga

- No, cielo, eso ya lo se. La que yo quise decir fue; Ustedes no son las únicas que tuvieron ese sueño ¿verdad?

Un dato curioso: Fernanda Martinez exist, y io solo la pse x las cosas que le ha hecho a mis bfas


End file.
